Instrument panels for vehicles are generally configured with a variety of openings that accommodate different finish options and accessories that may be selected by the consumer. An accessory may be installed in an opening of the instrument panel and a decorative bezel, accessory panel or accessory cover inserted in the opening to obscure the accessory attachment points and provide a transition between the surface of the instrument panel and the accessory. When a vehicle is assembled without one of these accessories, thus leaving an open hole in the instrument panel, a solid panel or cover may be installed in the instrument panel opening to obscure the opening where the accessory could have been installed and provide the instrument panel with a more finished and uniform appearance. In certain situations, such as when the accessory is recessed in the opening of the instrument panel, it may be possible to inadvertently install a solid panel or cover in an instrument panel opening where a decorative bezel, accessory panel or accessory cover should have been installed. For example, when a speaker is installed in an instrument panel the speaker may be positioned such that a cover may be inadvertently and improperly installed over the top of the speaker instead of the functional accessory cover, in this example a speaker cover. Under such conditions, the speaker may not function properly due to the improperly installed cover.
Accordingly, the need exists for cover for an opening in a vehicle instrument panel that would prevent the cover from being improperly installed in an instrument panel opening where an accessory is present.